Lincoln and The X-Men
by TvFan2244
Summary: Lincoln Loud always thought that there was nothing special about him, that he wasn't as unique or talented like his sisters, until the day came when his dormant mutant powers reveal themselves, he has so much power, that it attracted the attention of the X-Men, Acolytes, and other individuals.
1. Chapter 1

Omega-Level

 **Disclaimer: I wrote this fix because I'm a huge fan of both the show and the franchise. This is a non profit story, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and X-MEN belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

 _Whispers. That's what he heard in the darkness, soft quiet whispers of multiple voices, some of them sounded somewhat familiar to him, while others were totally different to him, he couldn't make any sense of all of it; was this some kind of a dream or something? He honestly couldn't tell. All that he could tell was that all the voices were causing him great pain and anxiety, like they were all converging in his mind, the noise started to grow, louder and louder by the second, it was too much for him; his mind was straining from all these thoughts , all the emotions he could feel as if he was right there with them, such as fear, happiness, anger, and so forth, it was exhausting. He had no idea what was going on, for one single moment was as quiet as it should be until he started hearing them._

 _'Lincoln.' one voice whispered._

 _'Lincoln.' it said a little louder._

 _'LINCOLN!'_

"Ahh!" he woke up in shock.

"Lincoln honey! You better get ready or you'll be late for school!" his mother called.

Panting a little, Lincoln Loud did as he was told, after getting dressed he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his sisters. He was feeling a little migraine however.

"Are you alright?"

"Ahh!" he helped in surprise, he saw that it was his younger sister Lucy. "You know Lucy I'm this close to begging mom and dad to put a bell on you.

"I'm just concerned, you seem to be in pain. I can relate." Lucy said.

"It's nothing just a headache." Lincoln assured.

"A camaro? Please Bobby, those are so last 2007. Get a Stingray instead." Lori said, she was talking on the phone with her boyfriend Bobby as usual.

"Ah seriously, cars Lori? Can't you just buy your own so it'll be even?" Lincoln asked.

"Butt out twerp." Lori scowled. "Sorry Bobby, Lincoln was just bothering me. What? But what about-ugh fine." She turned to Lincoln. "He wants to say hi." Lori put him on speaker.

"Yo little Loud!" Bobby greeted from the other line.

"Hey Bob." Lincoln smiled.

"Just so you know Ronnie Anne is heading to the skate park later. Just in case if you wanna stop by."

"I'll think about it." Lincoln chuckled.

"Love to talk more but gotta drive over to school later Loud House." he said, hanging up.

"Still can't believe you're friends with him." Lori grumbled, annoyed.

"What are you gonna do, break up with him? Maybe that way we can hear ourselves think without your constant texting." he smirked.

"Oh!" the rest of his sisters laughed as they entered the kitchen.

"Burn." Luna laughed hi-fiving Lincoln.

"Hot burn." Luan snickered.

"Are you guys ever gonna stop joking about that?" Lori asked.

"Nope." They answered in unison.

The Loud siblings began to eat their breakfast, Lincoln was about eat his food until he grasped his head.

"Ah." he groaned.

"What's wrong Linc?" Leni asked concerned.

"Nothing. Just a headache." he said

"Oh, I have those whenever I eat too much, I know it's awful." she said patting his shoulder.

"No Leni, what you described was pain from inside the abdomen and/or the outer muscle wall." Lisa corrected. Then she saw everyone's confused looks. "What I mean is a stomachache."

"Oh that's right." Leni realized.

"I guess I didn't get much sleep last night." Lincoln said.

"I wouldn't think so, you slept like a baby kinda like Lily." Lucy said, motioning to said baby who was playing with her food.

"Wait how would you know?" he asked.

"Sometimes I watch you and the others when your'e all asleep." she answered making their eyes go wide and scoot away from her a little.

"Forget a bell, we should get a security system installed." he remarked.

"Good idea." Lana said.

* * *

 _Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Westchester, New York_

A few states away in New York, there is a special school located there; Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. It's more than just a school though, it also functions as a safe haven for a new species that is rapidly populating the planet. Mutants.

Mutants are unique individuals who are born with an extra gene that many refer to as the X-Gene; it allows them to naturally develop uncanny abilities no normal human can possess , not even in their wildest dreams, some can fly, have incredible strength, maybe destroy something with a single ouch or if they command it. These abilities may either be flight, telepathy, energy projection, you name it. But because of their special nature, mutants face the possibly of extreme discrimination from most of humanity; they could be met with fear, hatred, often violence. Some though suggest that mutants may be the next stage of human evolution. Despite this, that doesn't stop the form of discrimination, they are met with fear, suspicion, even hatred in all its forms, it is a perfect example of humanity's response to things that they don't understand, that go against their perceived on things that they consider to be normal and natural, unfortunately, mutants are not included.

Charles Xavier, a powerful mutant telepath, believes in the possibility of humans and mutants coexisting in peace and harmony. To make this dream a reality Xavier formed the X-Men; a team of mutants who do all they can to show humanity that they are not to be feared and to combat any threat, be they human bigots, mutant terrorists, or even unconventional dangers, they'll be there.

Xavier built this school to help young mutants find a place in this world and to give them a better understanding of their powers. Inside they are in class being taught by an X-Man, below in the sublevels is where the magic happens. Xavier also known as Professor X is inside a room with wide space, he is on a platform wearing a strange looking helmet that is glowing blue. He then open his eyes.

"Incredible." he breathed.

Behind him, the door opened revealing two men. One was a young brown haired man wearing ruby quartz sunglasses this was Scott Summers also called Cyclops field leader of the X-Men who could fire powerful optic blasts from his eyes. The other was burly looking and was smoking a cigar, he was Logan, more famously known as Wolverine whose entire skeleton is made of a near indestructible metal called adamantium, along with retractable claws and a healing factor.

"Professor, Hank told us you needed to see us." Scott said.

"Indeed Scott, I need you and Logan to take a team to Royal Woods, Michigan." he told them.

"What for Chuck? It better be good." Logan grumbled.

"Cerebro detected a new mutant signature there, his power is unlike anything I ever felt. You must get too him immediately." Charles said.

"Of course sir." Scott said.

With that Scott and Logan left Cerebro to prepare.

'All that power in such a young boy.' Charles thought.

* * *

Lincoln was walking to school with his best friend Clyde.

"So that Lincoln is how Lori will leave Bobby and fall for me." Clyde said with a confident smile.

Lincoln stared at him critically.

"Clyde I know you have a massive crush on my sister, but the fact that you'd be willing to frame Bobby for a crime you committed makes you desperate." he told him.

"I can't help it, love makes you do crazy things." he said with a sigh.

 _'And if that doesn't work I can ship him off to Australia.'_

"Seriously? Shipping people to another place is also illegal." Lincoln said.

"Um I didn't say that." Clyde said.

"You didn't? I could've sworn I heard you." he said confused.

"Well I was thinking about it."

Before they could continue, a girl their age skated up to them on her skateboard. It was Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Lame-O." she greeted teasingly.

"Hi Ronnie Anne." Lincoln greeted back with a smile.

"Linger any longer and you'll be late, need a lift?" she offered.

"Nice to know you're not just good for getting free food." he said getting on.

"Shut up." she laughed.

"Uh guys, what about me?" asked Clyde.

"Sorry McBride, the board can only hold two." she told him, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne skated away to school.

"Typical, best friend finds girl and he leaves me in the dust." he grumbled. "Better get used to it."

* * *

It didn't take long for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to arrive at school with just a few minutes to spare.

"So any plans after school?" she asked.

"Not really, though I am thinking about going to the skate park." he said with a smirk.

"Really?" she asked surprised. "That's where I'm going-wait. Bobby told you didn't he?"

"Yep."

"Stupid Bobby, always meddling." she grumbled.

"Trust me, I know the feeling.' Lincoln said getting off the board.

"See ya Lame-O.' she said skating off.

"Back at ya jerk." Lincoln waved goodbye. As he went off to class. Lincoln felt another migraine in his head.

"Nngh." This one hurt more than the last one.

 _'He's just so cute, how can I not like him.?'_

That voice...It was Ronnie Anne's.

* * *

High above the sky, a slick black jet soared through going at impossible speeds. This was the Blackbird, the usual mode of transportation for the X-MEN, inside its cockpit was Scott Summers, who was now in his Cyclops uniform, it was a blue bodysuit with yellow bands that covered most of his body, except for his face and hair, his eyes were now covered by a silver visor with ruby quartz lenses, an X was located on a shoulder strap over his shoulder, and wore a silver utility belt. He was piloting the Blackbird expertly.

"So what's the mission for today Cyclops?" a female voice asked from the passenger seat. She was a lovely young woman about Scott's age with long red hair, her X-Uniform was a green suit, with gold gloves and boots, with a sash around her waist, the X symbol was on her chest. This was Jean Grey also called Marvel Girl, a mutant with Telepathic and Telekinetic powers. Fun fact; she's also Scott's girlfriend.

"Cerebro detected a new mutant signature.' Scott told her. "It originated in Royal Woods, Michigan."

"The prof said it was important that we get there first." Logan now in his Wolverine suit said, he wore a yellow and blue sleeveless bodysuit, with blue gloves with holsters for his claws along with a cowl giving him a more animal like appearance.

"That's what he said about the last kid. Don't see how this is different." a young voice said He was a teenage boy with light brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a black and dark blue bodysuit with an blue X across the chest. He was Robert "Bobby" Drake, who can control and manipulate ice earning him the codename; Iceman.

"The data I collected from Cerebro may explain things Bobby." an intellectual voice told him. He stood out because his entire form was covered in blue fur. His facial feature made him look feline. This was Henry "Hank" McCoy aka Beast; originally his mutation extended to enlarged limbs and an ape-like stature but after taking a serum, it furthered his mutation resulting in his current appearance. He had yellow pants on and wore a blue jacket with a big yellow X across its chest. His abilities include strength agility, enhanced senses and durability, and night vision. He also has vast intellect.

"How so?" Jean asked.

"The mutant in question is a boy of 11 years." Hank put up an image. "His name is Lincoln Loud, as far as I can tell his telepathic abilities are beginning to surface. But from the data it seems pretty soon he'll exhibit more abilities."

"Exactly what are his other powers?" another female asked. She was a brunette about Bobby's age, her uniform was a yellow torso covering a blue bodysuit, she had red belt with an X on it, and yellow boots. Her name is Katherine "Kitty" Pryde also called Shadowcat, her power is phasing through any solid matter.

"Hard to tell really, I can only assume this is the first time the boy's mutant abilities have surfaced." Beast said.

"Professor X sounded as if getting this kid is priority number one, it stands to reason that his powers must be on a high level." Cyclops stated. "Might be a chance someone will be gunning for him."

"But he is just a boy." someone with a thick German accent pointed out. He had blue hair along was covered in blue, his ears were pointed and had yellow eyes giving him a demonic look. Also, he had three fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot and had a prehensile spaded tail. His attire was a bodysuit withthe torso being red and the sides black along with white gloves and boots an X was on the chest of the suit. He is Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler, who could teleport to anywhere in the world along with agility. "How much power could zhe child possibly have?"

"Most of our students are children Kurt and some of them have unimaginable power." a female voice reasoned. "Since he is so young it's our responsibility to help him." She was of African descent with long white hair she wore a black body suit and white gloves, she also had a long, flowing cape as well. An X was located on her chest. She is Ororo Muroe also called Storm, she had the power to bend the weather to her will.

"Well said Storm." a deepen Russian voice complimented. He was tall and muscular with short black hair, he wore a red and yellow sleeveless bodysuit woth an X on the right side of his chest. He is Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus, he can shifty his skin into organic metal, giving him great strength and being indestructible.

"Must be important since he sent a big team." a blonde haired handsome man said. His uniform was white and blue with an X on the side. He had two large feathered wings sprouting from his back. This X-Man is Warren Worthington III aka Angel, his power is self explanatory; his wings allow him to fly at least that's how he started out. Through the years, he can now fire light blasts along with a healing factor, enhanced strength and healing others.

"Better be, Remy and Ah were gonna head out on a date." a girl with Southern accent grumbled. She too was an attractivee lady, she had long brown hair with white streaks, her uniform was yellow and green, she added her own touch by including a brown jacket with an X on a sleeve. This is Anna Marie aka Rogue; her power is draining life energy from other living things, even the slightest touch will allow her absorb the memories and abilities of another person while the person falls into a catatonic state, a burden she's been bearing for a long time.

"Ain' no trouble mon cherè." A Cajun accented man assured. He was a Brian haired male wearing a long brown trench coat covering a purple armored torso and black pants. His notable feature was in his eyes, the sclera's were black while the irises where red. He is Remy LeBeau also called Gambit, a former thief turned X-Man his power was the ability to convert potential energy into pure light kinetic energy resulting in explosive results, he mostly used this on his signature playing cards, he and Rogue were also an item."Remy don' see no problem in help in' de kid out."

"It also says he lives with a very big fmaily." Beast added. "He's the only son in a family with 10 sisters."

"Woah, one boy with ten sisters?" Icemean asked a little shocked. "Sounds like a nightmare." he shuddered but then looked curious. "Any of them cute?"

Shadowcat who was sitting next to him heard this and nudged him by the side with what looked like a jealous frown. "Keep your eyeballs in your head frosty."

"Ow! What'd I say?" Iceman complained. Everyone else merely rolled their eyes, classic Bobby Drake.

"Get ready people." Cylclops ordered. "We're making our descent now. I'm putting the jet into stealth mode." he said as he pressed a button.

To the people inside the jet, everything was still normal but to the birds outside they saw the jet turn completely invisible to the naked eye.

* * *

 _Royal Woods Middle School_

After school was done, Lincoln and Clyde along with other students exited from class.

"So, you gonna go see Ronnie Anne later?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Lincoln replied rubbing his head a little.

"You okay? You seemed a little out of it in class." Clyde said.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy I guess." Lincoln said. "Ever since this morning I've been these weird migraines or something."

"Stop it you guys." A meek little voice whimpered.

The two best friends looked ahead and saw a geeky kid getting picked on by two punk kids who were playing keep away with his backpack.

"Sorry pal, but it's your own fault for not giving us your test sheet." one of them cruelly said.

"Yeah." his friend agreed. "So sick of up and take it like a man."

Lincoln glared at them, those guys were treating him this way just because he wouldn't let them copy his answers. He just wished something would happen to make them stop.

In one short instant, you could see Lincoln's eyes flash orange for a while.

Just then, the two bullies were suddenly pushed by an invisible force that knocked them to the other side of the hall. This got the attention of the students nearby, who looked on in mild shock.

Lincoln blinked his eyes a little and rubbed his head.

"Woah, did you see that?" Clyde asked.

"W-What?" Lincoln stammered.

"Those two just got flung by well nothing!" his friend told him.

"Really?" he looked to the nerdy kid and walked over to him. "Hey, you alright?" he asked helping him up.

"Uh yeah I guess." the kid replied. "What just happened?"

"Good question." Lincoln said with a thoughtful look. "Hey Clyde, I'm gonna head on home by myself. Later." he waved.

* * *

After that, Lincoln walked back to his home, along the way the white haired pre-teen kept feeling an increasing rumble in his head, after saying goodbye to his friend.

 _'What's happening?'_ he thought through gritting teeth. That's when he heard voices.

 _'Ugh, the heck was that about back there.'_

 _'Wonder what's got Lincoln all worked up.'_

 _'Lori loves a man in a uniform but she seems to be partial to chefs.'_

 _'Heh-heh. This scam is so smart no one will be the wiser.'_

All these thoughts, so many voices inside, he could feel them. Not just the thoughts but also emotion; sadness, anger, fear, happy it was driving him insane!

He saw his house up ahead and didn't waste time in entering and slamming the door shut. He quickly made his way to the stairs but was blocked by Luan.

"Hey Lincoln, what do you call a-"

"Not now Luan, I-I gotta go." he said and ran past her but heard her voice in his head.

 _'Aw, I wanted to know how he thought of it.'_

Reaching upstairs he ran to his room.

"Hello Lincoln." Lucy greeted suddenly running beside him.

"Ah!" he yelped and abruptly stopped. "Lucy I don't wanna hear any-"

"My mind is in shambles, nothing makes sense. I wish to go to my domain so I could rest."

"Look, I don't have time." he rushed ahead.

 _'Sigh. Once again I make my big brother run away, undoubtedly it must have something to do with me.'_

"Hey bro!" Luna called. "Just recorded a new song, wanna hear it?"

"Sorry Luna but I-"

"Lincoln!" Lynn approached him. "I need a sparing partner, let's go."

"Lynn I-"

The twins also walked up. "Lincoln, I wanna have a tea party but I can't find my doll so you'll have to stand in." Lola ordered.

"But I need his help to make some fresh new mud pies." Lana told her.

"My tea party is more important!" Lola glared.

"No my mud pies are!" Lana glared back.

"Tea!"

"Mud!

"Tea!"

"Mud!"

"Guys can't you two just-"

"Hey Linc, I need your help on a few modeling projects." Leni said.

"Can't you ask Lori or-"

As if on cue, Lori showed up. "Hey little bro, I need you to pick up my jeggings. I need the best ones for my next date with Bobby."

"Why not ask-"

"Greetings male sibling." Lisa greeted. " I may require to head into the store and procure an important ingredient for an experiment."

"Look guys I just wanna go to my room and-"

"Wahhhhh!" Lily cried crawling to him.

Luan walked back up. "Come on Lincoln, it'll be funny."

"Lincoln!" his mother called. "Can you take out the trash?"

"While you're at it, can you also get the mail son?" his father asked.

"Everyone, just-just be quiet and let me think."

Unfortunately, his pleas were on deaf ears; his sisters' constant rambling was causing his head pains to worsen and could hear their thoughts.

Lori- _'He better say yes or it's no more rides to the comic book store.'_

Leni- _'One time at a friend's house her dad asked me to pick my poison when I asked for a drink. Who offers poison to a teenage girl.'_

Luna- _'I gotta run this song by some others first before debuting it.'_

Luan- _'If this won't get him to laugh, I got another trick up my sleeve.'_

Lynn- _'First I'll side-step him. Then finish it off with a neck hold.'_

Lucy- _'Our screams seem to cause him great discomfort, just like how I cringe at the sight of yellow.'_

Lola- _'Stupid Lana, always trying to make things gross.'_

Lana- _'Stupid Lola, always wanting to make things girly.'_

Lisa- _'Maybe adding Pi to the algorithm will make it more simpler.'_

Lily-'Sometimes _I wonder, why is it that Lincoln's the one who deals with more problems than us? It's kind of unfair, I mean I can only imagine what it might feel like to be the only boy in a family of sisters.'_

This was too much for Lincoln, he grasped his head in pain making his sisters stop and saw a trickle of blood going down from his nose.

"Woah dude, you alright?" Luna asked alarmed. She and the rest crowded over Lincoln in concern. The rocker moved to touch him but...

"Leave me alone!" Lincoln bellowed his eyes now glowing orange.

A telekinetic and telepathic wave erupted from him; the Loud sisters and every thing else in the house started to float up from the ground. This wasn't the only place though.

* * *

The X-Men were sitting quietly onboard the jet until the jet suddenly jerked along with them.

"Ugh!" Wolverine grunted. "The hell?!"

"What in Sam Hill was that?!" Rogue asked rubbing her head.

"Its the boy." Jean answered. "He's loosing control."

"Is he alright?" Cyclops asked his lover.

"His mind is racing Scott, there's too much fear and confusion he can't focus on his powers. We have to get there now!" she said with urgency.

* * *

Back in the Loud House, the family were astounded and shocked by this, moments ago the only son just used his telekinetic abilities accidentally. Now they were having trouble staying on course.

"Woah, guys what's going on?!" Leni asked in fright.

"I-I have no idea!" Luna replied.

"Lisa, how many times did we tell you not to make an anti-gravity machine?!" Lori told the child genius with an angry stare.

"I understand that I'm most often the cause for any anomalies that occur in our home, but I must admit this was not my doing." Lisa retorted.

"This is so awesome!" Lynn exclaimed as she floated around as if she was swimming in a pool.

"I'm so shocked by these turn of events that it's obvious by my face." Lucy said though it didn't really look like it.

Lily was giggling cutely and was spinning around.

"Ah my tiara!" Lola said reaching to her crown that was floating away.

"Oh man, I could throw pies better now!" Lana smiled.

"Wow I feel so _lightheaded_." Luan chuckled. "Get it?"

Their parents also floated near them.

"Kids, are you ok?" their dad asked.

"We're fine dad." Lori answered. "For the most part."

"Good, now can someone please explain to us what's going on?" Rita asked. "Why are we and everything else in the house floating in midair?"

"That mother parental is unknown, just know that I had nothing to do with it." Lisa told them. " Though I believe to mind the answer for this, let's look at him." she pointed to Lincoln.

He was still holding his head and was on his knees; his eyes were still glowing orange but there were tears running down and his nose was still bleeding. Not only that but he was surrounded by an ominous orange aura. d parents looked on in shock and concern, somehow Lincoln was doing all this, and it seemed to be hurting him.

"Lincoln!" Rita cried in alarm she tried to make her way to him. "Lincoln, honey are you okay?"

"No-Yes, I don't know!" he exclaimed. "I can't think clearly!"

 _'Too many voices inside!'_

*gasp* "Lincoln, you just talked without moving your lips. How'd you do that?" Leni asked in shock.

"Wait, I think we heard that in our subconscious." Lisa corrected with a shocked tone.

 _'Yes, I can't hear your thoughts...and everyone else's...its too much...it hurts...please someone make it STOP!'_

The furniture floating began to spin around virulently like a tornado, nearly hitting the family.

"Okay I know I forget a lot of things but since when is Lincoln telegraphic?!" Leni asked.

"The technical term is telepathic." Lisa corrected. "It also appears he's telekinetic as well, quite perplexing."

"So he can read minds and move stuff with his." Lori surmised in shock. "When did this happen? How did it happen?" she rambled.

"Hey dudes let's not focus on that, we gotta somehow stop this." Luna said, though she was just as shocked and confused, that didn't stop her big sister instincts. "More importantly we have to help our bro!"

"I believe we have to try and calm Lincoln down." Lisa suggested. "His mind seems to be strained from this."

"Son!" Mr. Loud called. "I may not know what's going on but try to calm down! You're not just hurting yourself but you're also causing chaos!"

"I'm trying to stop but there's too many voices dad! I can't control it!"

"Then don't focus on the voices!" Rita told her son. "Think of something else, think of the good times with us; your family!"

 _'Listen to your mother.'_ a new voice said.

The white haired child widened his eyes in shock. Not just because he didn't recognize that voice, but mostly because whoever it is, he's contacting him with his mind.

 _'Wh-Who are you?'_

 _'My name is Charles Xavier. Listen to me Lincoln, you must calm down and do as your mother told you, try to ignore the pain."_

He was right, as Lincoln remembered the good memories he's had with his family the pain began to waver. He remembered taking the blame of clogging the toilet to protect Lucy, helping Leni pass her driving test, his first concert with Luna, actually laughing at Luan's jokes, spending time with Lily and the twins, helping Leni with her dresses, working with Lisa on her experiments, the times where he and Lori actually got along, and playing sports with Lynn. But despite that the strain of his new ability was still too great.

 _'I'm trying but the pain!'_ he mentally groaned. _'Its too much, not just from me but I can feel everyone's thoughts, all those voices, its driving me crazy!'_

 _'I understand.'_ Charles soothingly said. _'You might not believe me, but I do understand. Hearing all those voices, feeling the pain that comes with them, hopelessly wishing for it to just stop and leave you in piece, being so afraid of all this. I know better than most.'_ from Charles's tone, it sounded like he was talking from experience. _'But I learned to not let that power fill me with that fear, I learned to let it know that I am in control. So I tell you this Lincoln, don't let the power control you. Rather, you control the power.'_

Lincoln listened to this wise teaching intently, whatever was going on with him he has to try and not let it get to him so easily, concentrating he took sevral deep breaths and only focus on controlling his powers, ignore the voices and everything will be alright, slowly he raised his arms and carefully put down the objects down first, then he moved on to his family, he started with Lily first, being jure to not hurt her, then onto the rest of the sisters, he did as the other mind instructed, he wanted to keep his family safe, not listen to voices. Soon, they were all on the ground with no injuries, he disabled his TK wave and was sweating profoundly, dropping to his knees, he collapsed on the ground.

"Lincoln!" everyone gathered around the unconscious boy, Lori turned him around and wiped away the blood from his nose, he had a lot of sweat and wasn't moving increasing their concern for him.

"Lincoln, Lincoln wake up!" Lori shook him, but he wasn't responding.

"Oh my gosh! Is he alright?" Leni asked.

Lola glared at her. "Of course not, he's out cold Leni!"

"Well, we must revive him. His extraordinary abilities must be studied." Lisa said, then noticed the angry looks from her family and realized what she just said. "And to make sure he's okay." she quickly added with a nervous chuckle.

"Seriously though, how did he do all that moving stuff thing/" Lynn questioned.

"Look, we'll ask questions later, let's get him downstairs." their father instructed.

* * *

Back with the X-Men, they recovered from Lincoln's psychic wave blast, Cyclops was able to steady the jet back on course, and he looked back at his teammates to see their status. "Everyone alright back there?" he asked.

"Define aright, Slim." Wolverine groaned.

Iceman rubbed his head. "Man, is that what a hangover feels like? If so, then I am not looking forward to when I turn 21."

"Vas-Vas that the boy?" Nightcrawler asked, regaining his composure.

"Jean?" Cyclops turned to the redheaded telepath.

Taking a few breaths, she answered. "Yeah, it was." her tone was serious. "Guys, this boy has more power than we realize, than even the professor realizes. We _have_ to get to him before anyone else does."

* * *

Little did the merry mutant team know, they weren't the only ones who sensed this phenomenon, somewhere in a secluded area, inside a large metal room a tall, imposing man with a black suit, he had just sensed something, a mutant presence that he just picked up, it was a new one that has emerged and from the sweat on his brow it was a powerful one. The doors slid open, revealing a man with red skin, and long black hair, is eyes were devoid of its pupils and he wore yellow armor.

"Mastermind. What have you uncovered?" he asked.

"It is a new mutant, sir. One powerful one, that I have _never_ sensed before in my life, not even during my time with the Inner Circle and Magneto." Mastermind told him.

"I see." the figure mused. "Well then, let us go meet our new brother."

"By your wish, Exodus."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Also, here's something else, after the next chapter I'm gonna have Lincoln go on wild adventures and shenanigans with one or more members of the X-Men, that also includes ones from the other team, like the New Mutants, X-Factor, X-Force, and the other students at the Institute. So here's a poll, which X-Man do you want Lincoln to go on an adventure with first?**

 **Choices:**

 **Cyclops**

 **Emma Frost**

 **Psylocke**

 **Nightcrawler**

 **Forge**

 **Iceman**

 **X-23**

 **Forge**

 **Cable**

 **And last, but not least...**

 **Wolverine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Lincoln and the X-Men.**

 **Now, I've seen the reviews, and it looks like Wolverine might win the poll, but let's just finish this chapter and see where that goes.**

 **So, when it comes to this story, it will use as many elements from not just the comics, but from the movies, cartoons, video games, and all that. Lincoln will learn to bond a little with as many X-Men characters that I can think of. I'm not talking about the well known characters like Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Wolverine. I'm also talking about characters who are otherwise unknown such as Skin, Synch, Match, Kid Apocalypse, and the other students from the school.**

 **Also, I saw the recent Loud House episode and I couldn't help but feel impressed that they revealed Luna's bisexual. This is a good thing, in this story, she could understand Lincoln's problems as a mutant and grow closer to him. Both have personal dilemmas with being something that most people wouldn't accept.**

* * *

The Loud family hurriedly rushed downstairs in a state of panic, Leni carried Lincoln in her arms with tender care as he was still unconscious from using his mutant powers for the first time, Luna cleared everything from the couch so that Lincoln could be laid gently on it. Ever since what happened, their only son and brother had yet to awaken from his seemingly comatose state. There was still some blood from his nose which Rita promptly wiped away with a tissue, the only one not present was Lisa who went her hers and Lilly's shared room to find something that she said was essential to figuring out what was going on with their only brother and son.

As Lincoln laid on the couch, his family observed him. Concern was written all over their faces as they tried to make sense of what they just witnessed upstairs and over the well being of their only son and brother. After a brief moment, Lori broke the silence. "Okay, I think I speak for all of us when I say: What the heck literally happened just now?!" the oldest Loud sibling cried out. Her teenage brain could barely comprehend what was happening right now, she's seen crazy before, but this was a whole new level.

"Like everything was floating Lori, don't you remember?" Leni reminded her.

The phone obsessed teenager rolled her eyes once again at how the ditzy the second oldest can. "I know what happened, I'm saying how it happened. And how was Lincoln doing all of it?!"

Lana and Lola grasped their older brother's right hand tightly. "Mom. Dad." the princess whimpered. "Is Linky gonna be okay?"

"N-Nothing's wrong with him, right? her polar opposite, animal loving twin asked as well as she and Lola began to tear up in their eyes.

The patriarch of the Loud family consoled both of his twin daughters by kneeling down ad pulling them both into a hug. "Don't worry girls. We just need to all calm down a little and I'm sure everything will be alright." That's what he tried to himself, but inside the patriarch of the family, he was unsure of how this will play out. He wasn't the only one, sharing a glance with his wife, they both knew that this event could change their family as they know it, for it denied all sense of logic.

Lynn looked to upstairs with an annoyed look. "What's Lisa's doing in her room, anyway?" she questioned. "Hey Lis, would you come down here already?! Our brother's out cold!"

"I understand the gravity of this situation, thank you very much." Lisa said as she descended downstairs with a strange contraption of some kind. It had was a sliver machine with a scanner connected to it, what was strange was that she also had a donating blood vial, fit with the needle. "Now, let's get started, shall we?" the young prodigy put on some medical gloves.

"Woah, wait a minute Lis." Luna got in her toddler sister's way. "What you gonna do with that needle?"

The bespectacled young girl shrugged. "Oh, I'm just going to remove some of Lincoln's blood. About one vial full of it will be sufficient enough."

At that declaration, her entire family, minus Lincoln, went up in an uproar at what the second youngest just said. They were disgusted by what she was planning to do with their only brother and son while he was still unconscious.

"Lisa, why would you wan to do that to Linky while he's asleep?!" Leni asked with a frightened and horrified look on her face.

The baby of the family blew a raspberry at Lisa. "Poo Poo!" Lily scowled.

Luna and Lynn stood in front of Lisa to keep her from getting to the sleeping white haired child. "Seriously little dudette, that is not cool!"

"You're not taking our brother's blood wile he's out cold." Lynn told her little sister, ready to defend Lincoln.

Before the argument could be taken further, a light groaning could be heard. Everyone turned to see Lincoln beginning to wake up with a tired expression on his face. "Ughh...What's with all the noise...?" he looked a bit exhausted.

"Linky! You're awake!" Leni hugged her baby brother out of happiness and relief.

Despite regaining his consciousness, Lincoln's current state showed that he was still groggy, most likely from the experience. "Leni...?" he breathed little. "What's...What's...going...on?" he tried to get up, but his legs felt numb so he tumbled a little but was luckily caught by Luna at the last minute.

"Easy there bro." she soothed. "You're a little out of it."

The white haired boy blinked a little as he tried to wrap his head around his surroundings. He vaguely remembered the incident that transpired not too long ago. "I...did something." he slowly began to realize.

"That's one way to simplify what you did just now, in fact, it is unknown how you were able to levitate our beings and the furniture. But worry not, I'm positive once I get a blood sample from you, we can find an answer to this development."

"Okay." Lincoln smiled, until his mind registered what his little prodigy sister told him. "Wait, repeat that last part again."

"She doesn't have to, because she's not gonna do it." Lori sternly glared at Lisa.

Luan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, everyone knows that needles are a vein for everyone. Ha Ha, get it?" she chuckled with everyone groaning except for her father who shared in his fourth eldest child's humor.

"Stop. Okay? Just stop?" Lucy begged.

If there was one thing that annoyed the toddler scientist other than Leni's airhead personality. "Look sisters, brothers, and two parental figures, I understand the moral issues behind this action, but I wouldn't do this if it weren't for Lincoln's own good." Her family gave her confused stares. Sighing, she decided to put it simply for them. "The uncanny ability that Lincoln just demonstrated requires scientific observation in order to make heads or tails about it. Presently, I can perfectly assume none of you can come up with any excuse for how he did it. By observing Lincoln's DNA, we might be able to find some answers."

The Louds considered her words, especially Lincoln. As always, their genius of a daughter/sister made a lot of sense, the parents surely couldn't find a way to make sense of this whole mess. When they first had Lori, they knew raising a child was gonna have its hardships, especially when they eventually had 11 kids, but admittedly, this was a surprising development that neither of them could ever prepare for. The sisters were also thinking the same thing, being in a house with so many siblings always had an affect on each of them, they had to deal with the quirks of each sibling along with the arguments they tend to have with each other. But compared to what happened to Lincoln, those meant nothing.

"Do it Lisa." Lincoln spoke up, making everyone turn to him.

"Lincoln, a-are you sure?" Rita asked her son, having a little discomfort with his decision which was shared by the rest of the Louds.

"Lisa has a point." her only son replied. "I have no idea exactly what's going on with me, and neither do all of you. If anything, this actually might help. So go ahead Lis, do what you need to."

With the white haired boy's mind being made up, his younger sister was free to proceed with the operation. Putting a strap around his upper arm, Lisa puts the anesthetics on his vein location. Luna was holding her brother's hand for support, Lisa carefully buts the needle deep into the vein, making Lincoln flinch a little, but was able to keep his composure. Once the vial was filled with enough blood, the needle was removed from Lincoln's form and she was ready to analyze the contents hidden within.

"There, see? Quick and painless?" Lisa smiled in satisfaction.

"For the most part." Lincoln rubbed his arm.

* * *

Back on the Blackbird, the team of X-Men that were onboard were continuing their mission to Royal Woods. Some were still reeling from the psychic attack from before, but it was a fleeting moment. Cyclops decided to contact the Professor to inform him on this recent development. "And that's about it sir, every single one of us felt that blast psychic power."

"Yeah, and I can still feel a freaking migraine." Wolverine groaned.

 _"I too felt the sensation as well. It's amazing that the boy's power was able to reach all the way to New York. Obviously, it seems that this boy's ability is much more powerful than Cerebro along with myself have previously anticipated. This only makes it crucial my X-men, that you must get to his location immediately. For I have a few suspicions on who else might have felt his surge."_

The visor wearing field leader of the X-Men nodded in understanding. "Acknowledged Professor. Cyclops out." he said as his mentor signed off.

With the rest of the X-Men, they were discussing what this could possibly mean.

"God almighty." Nightcrawler breathed a little. "I did not expect this new mutant's powers to have such an effect."

Iceman shared the teleporting mutant's sentiment. "Seriously, I mean, I'm used to mind attacks from Mastermind, Quire whenever he goes through one of his tantrums, and from Jean's psycho clone. But MAN, did that leave a hangover in my head."

"Guess we know why the professor sent so many of us." Angel folded his arms. "Looks like this is gonna be another one of those missions."

Shadowcat looked a little uneasy, having heard Cyclops' conversation with Professor X. "Guys, didn't you listen to what the Professor said, we might not be the only ones who're going to this Royal Woods place. With the kind of luck we're have, the chances of having get into a fight with at this high." she rasied her hands to above her head level.

Beats shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh Kitty, I'm sure you're just overreacting a little." the blue furred scientist assured his young phasing teammate.

Colossus shrugged. "Ehhhh...not to offend you comrade Hank, but Katya makes a very compelling argument. Do you not recall the time we went to Atlantic City, and had to deal with some of Black Tom Cassidy's henchmen?"

Gambit laughed out loud. "Hahahaha! Oh Atlantic City, now that was a wild adventure _hommes_. Remy like t' think that we made memories at that place. Wouldn' mind goin' back a second time."

"So you can take more money?" Rogue smirked, knowing full well of her boyfriend's habits of gambling with the greatest.

The Cajun laughed some more. "You know me all too well Chere."

Storm decided to bring the focus back to the matter at hand. "Cyclops, Jean, are we at Royal Woods, yet?"

Her psychic teammate answered her question. "As a matter of fact, we're arriving right now." she turned to Cyclops. "Scott, land near a non-populated area, from there we'll go where this boy's home is." she told him.

Cyclops nodded. "Got it." The X-Leader landed the jet down on the forest region of Royal Woods and with that, everyone exited out and saw the town before them. "Okay, people. Let's move."

* * *

With the blood sample her big brother supplied, Lisa Marie Loud placed it inside her machine, it will scan over all of Lincoln's DNA, once doing so, it would then begin to search for any irregularities that might give an explanation as to how Lincoln gained his extraordinary abilities. The Louds waited patiently for the results of the scan to come back and finally provide answers, no one craved them more than Lincoln, he need to know what was going on with him, and how it could be possible. The existence of super powered beings isn't ignorant to them, they've seen news about guys like the Hulk, Spider Man, The Fantastic Four, Inhumans, etc. Except for most of them, they were in an accident that gave them powers, Lincoln's just appeared out of nowhere.

After what seemed like forever, the results came in the form of computer data which Lisa read. After skimming through it, the young scientist's eyes widened in surprise, something that her family took notice of. "Lisa? Is-Is something wrong?" Lynn Sr. asked hesitantly, almost fearing her answer.

His daughter didn't respond. her eyes were glued to the results.

"Lisa, spit it out!" the junior Lynn urged her. "Don't keep us in suspense!"

"I...I did not expect this." Lisa said in a breath of amazement. "This is...This is incredible."

Lincoln gazed at his younger sister warily. "Lisa..." he began slowly. "What did you find out?"

The prodigy gulped once, she need to find a way to word this perfectly right, for what she just found out was completely earth shattering. And she could only imagine how the others might feel, especially her older brother. "Well. The results in the test indicate that the reason for Lincoln's strange new powers is because, they're natural."

The Louds were a bit taken back. "And that would mean?" Lori pressed.

Lisa braced herself as she decided to put it bluntly. "While Lincoln's blood was being analyzed, the machine detected a genetic anomaly." she looked at her brother dead in the eye. "Lincoln. It tested you for X-Gene Positive. Brother, you're a mutant."

As she said those shocking words, all Lincoln Loud could do was widened his eyes in surprise and total shock. A mutant. That was another thing he and his family had plenty knowledge. Unlike most people who get powers through freak accidents, mutants are a supposedly new branch of species that are born with an extra gene that allows them to develop powers over time. The thing he also knew about mutants, is that they are a huge source of controversy in the world, something that kind of somewhat cared him a little. Now don't get him wrong, he's heard the X-Men, the team of superhero mutants who fight for a world that hated and feared the, he respects that. But this was just so unexpected.

His family were also shell shocked. They all gazed at their only brother and son with stunned silence, never in a million years would any of them have seen this coming. They didn't have any problems with mutants unlike most of the human race, but someone in their family also turned out to be one, it was just so astounding.

Lori dropped her phone with wide eyes.

Leni, who actually understood something for once, gasped.

Luna's jaw dropped.

Luan made an O face.

Lynn Jr. was stiff as a board.

Lucy didn't look it, but inside, she was screaming in surprise.

Lana caught Lola to prevent her from nearly fainting.

Rita placed her hand on her mouth to stifle a gasp while her husband held Lily with an incredulous look.

Luna approached him carefully, noticing his almost haunted look. "Linc? Bro, you alright?"

"I...I..." Lincoln couldn't find the right words.

Before anything else could be said, a knock was heard form the door. This snapped the father out of his stupor and approached it warily. He opened the door and found himself awed once more. "Uh son." he called, getting the white haired mutant's attention. "I think it's for you." he got out of the way to show his family their new guests.

The X-Men.

"Lincoln Loud." Cyclops addressed. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think?**


End file.
